Flight of Fancy
by slashymoira
Summary: (WIP)Harry goes down to the dungeon to Snape's office for detention. However, when he arrives he meets a Snape that we haven't seen.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter and co.

A/N: Re-posted. p If you don't like slash, then I advice you not to read this.

**FLIGHT OF FANCY**

**Chapter One**

_"POTTER! What is the meaning of this?_"

_"Ten points from Gryffindor!"_

_"What's wrong Potter? Don't you know how to read or are you just blind?"_

_"Shut up, Malfoy. Leave Harry alone."_

_"Oooh…the mudblood hath spoken"_

_"I'm warning you Malfoy. You've gone too far…."_

_"Oooh…I'm so scared. What are you going to do about it Weasley? "_

_"I've had enough of this! Anymore words out of any of you, including you Draco, and I will take twenty points from each respective house! By the way Potter, I expect you to be back here at 9:00pm sharp for some extra work to compensate for this wreckage you've made."_

Harry trudged carefully down the dank steps towards the dungeons, trying his best to shut out the voices in his head. He just wanted to get this done with and quickly too. Sighing inwardly he reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the Potions classroom. Harry had thought that the Potions classroom was stuffed to brimming with colored potion bottles of all kinds but Professor Snape's office was, if anything, crammed with even more. There were potions of yellow, black, red, purple and pink, all jostling for space on the mahogany shelves that lined the corners of the room. Professor Snape's collection of potions took up so much room that the already small office was even more cramped.

_Where was Professor Snape anyway?_ Harry scanned the room and spotted Professor Snape on his desk, sleeping. He had laid his head on the table, and Harry could see the tendrils of Professor Snape's oily black hair covering half of his pale forehead. The desk was full of unchecked papers of his first year students, but that was not what caught his attention. There was something else on the desk that made him take a second glance. Situated near Professor Snape, was a flask that was almost empty. It was filled with a strange grayish liquid. It did not have a pure grayish color, since it looked like it was mixed with something else. The color of the liquid was a cross between the whiteness of a cloud and that of ash. He immediately knew exactly what it was. They had taken this up in Potions class barely a month ago. Curiosity strucked him. _Could this be why Professor Snape was asleep? After all, the potion is similar to that of a sleeping potion, but Professor Snape should have known that there would be uncertain effects if not taken in moderation. After all, he is the Potions Master. I should try to wake him up. _

"Professor?" Harry called out. No response. He moved closer to the desk. Harry could hear the deep and methodical breathing coming from Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape?" No response. _Should I just sit down for awhile and wait?_ Harry thought to himself.

_Yes, maybe I should do that. _

He had noticed the armchair situated just across from the desk while scanning the room. But before he could sit down, he saw Professor Snape's head slowly rise, just as though he was waking from a dream. He gave a groaning noise that sounded like a grunt to no one in particular. His eyes blinked as he adjusted to the light and to his surroundings. His face was mixed with a tinge of annoyance and anger for having been woken without his verification. At first, he did not notice the boy with glasses and jet-black hair standing right across from him. It was only when Harry spoke to him that he turned his attention to the speaker.

"Professor? You asked me to come here. So I did," Harry said.

He hadn't been expecting to see Professor Snape asleep. He was sure that Professor Snape would not have forgotten that he had instructed Harry to come here. But as he looked again at Snape's tired and wearisome face, he immediately knew why he could have easily forgotten. Harry recalled the events on his fifth year. It seemed so long ago but in reality it only happened a few month ago. The sessions he had with Professor Snape, and how seemingly irritable he was at him. The mysterious work he does for the Order….

_Whatever the task was, it surely had drained Professor Snape of his usual demeanor._ _That could probably be the reason why he took the potion in order to relieve him of all the stresses he must be encountering. Unfortunately,_ Harry glanced again at the flask on the desk, _he may have taken one to many._

"I didn't ask for you. You shouldn't be here. I've warned you again and again—," Professor Snape was telling him.

The look in his unfocused, glassy eyes gave Harry the chills.

"But—," he began.

_Wait a minute, what am I saying? This is the perfect opportunity to get off the hook. _

"--not to come here. It's too dangerous if they find out about _us_," Professor Snape continued, ignoring Harry's attempt in speech.

_What in the world was he going on about?_ All of a sudden Professor Snape banged his fist on his desk, startling Harry and making him jump.

"Well? What are you waiting for standing around, _James_? " Snape said.

_James? He must think…_

_It must be one of the effects of the potion…_

"I'm sorry Sir, you must be mistaken. I'm not James, my name is Harry," Harry told him.

"Harry? Oh, yes. How can I forget? Young Harry Potter, such a strong headed individual, I should say," Professor Snape said. He stood up all of a sudden and straightened his robes.

"I should also mention to you that he takes so much after you. Like father, like son, as the old adage goes," Professor Snape continued. He was moving closer to Harry now while Harry was growing uncomfortable.

"Did I disturb you Sir? Maybe I should come another time then..," Harry said backing slowly away from Professor Snape and towards the door.

"He has that same spark you have. He's also excellent in Quidditch you know. A Seeker, can you believe it? Although, I bet you expected that he will be an excellent Chaser like you," he said.

"Sir…," Harry was speechless. He did not know what to say. He knew that instant that Professor Snape had finally lost it. He was crazy and temperamental to begin with and he frightened the hell out of his students with his sneer and sarcastic comments. Well, maybe except for Slytherin students. Now, here was Snape thinking that he was James, Harry's father. He was actually talking to him no that was wrong, to _James_ humanely. He did not know what was scarier than that.

"Now, now. You don't need to be modest. He really is a special boy. Although, I do not say it in front of his face, I still have a reputation to keep. Now that the dark days are starting again,"

He was already barely inches away from Harry. Harry could see that his eyes were still adjusting to the brightness of the office. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"I…," Harry said. He wasn't sure if it was just the trick of the light but he thought he saw sadness on Snape's face, as he gazed at Harry.

"So…much…like…you. It's too bad he never got to know you as well as I did," Professor Snape was saying. Harry just stared at him dumbfounded. He stepped closer to him. It was all he could do to keep his composure. Harry gulped.

"Sir, I really should go now. You look tired and…," Harry said all too fast. He wanted to get out of there immediately. Professor Snape's proximity to him was making him even more uncomfortable.

Snape laughed. "Tired? Oh, no. How can I be tired? The night has only begun," Harry tried to back away but he found out that he couldn't get past Snape. Suddenly, Snape grabbed Harry's arm, and rather harshly, pulled him close.

"W-what is it that you want?," Harry said softly afraid to speak up. He felt warm and uncomfortable all of a sudden. Professor Snape bent closer to Harry. He could feel the older man's hot breath as he spoke.

"_You._"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked meekly. They were so close now that he could see the wrinkles on Professor Snape's face. Before he could react however, Professor Snape placed his fingers on his lips.

"Shhh. You always talk too much," Professor Snape removed his finger from Harry's lips. But before Harry could reply, Snape had already took him in his mouth. Harry did not know what to do. Here was his Professor, kissing his own student. He could feel Snape's tongue as he probed his mouth. Harry felt weird about it at first. But the feeling of weirdness vanished immediately when Harry felt a burning and heated sensation coming from his body, particularly that space between his legs. This was completely wrong. But if it's wrong, how come I'm feeling…? He broke off the contact immediately.

"Professor Snape!" Harry said loudly in hopes of waking his professor from his dream world. It was then that Snape's eyes became focused once again. There was also a horrified expression on his face. He opened his mouth to speak and decided the better of it. It was the first time that Harry had ever saw Professor Snape speechless. It was Harry who spoke up.

"Umm… Sir, what just happened?" Snape let go of his hand from Harry's arm and started backing away.

"Nothing Potter, nothing. You may leave now," he told him.

He strode back to his chair by his desk and sat down heavily. Harry stood still, not believing what had just transpired.

"Well?" Snape asked. He's sarcastic tone was back again.

"Sir. I still don't understand why…," Harry could not finish his sentence. Snape looked at him, and for a moment he expected that he would be scolded at. But then his features softened and when he spoke it was soft.

"I rarely do this Potter, but since it's of no use lying to you right now, I'm going to be frank. There are a lot of things that you do not know. For instance, James and I were close once," he told him and then he sighed deeply. He seemed to be remembering something but then quickly snapped out of his reverie.

Harry just stood there in silence not believing the words that Snape said. _He could not mean what I think he means, right? I must have been imagining it. Yes, that's it. I'm hearing things that is all._

"Well? Leave! Shoo! Off with you. I still have a lot of work to finish," Snape said after a few moments had lapsed.

Harry not knowing how to react to the nights events, stumbled from the room. He did not want to leave yet. There were still some questions that he wanted to ask. It was already obvious what Snape meant by close. But Harry did not want to think on the details too much. He wanted to know how that happened. What did James see in Snape that made them…that made…? He could not even say it. He just wanted to know. But more than that, he had another reason for wanting to find out more about them. This could be an opportunity to get to know his father, who he never knew. But was that his only the reason? Harry could still remember the feeling of the burning sensation in his body. He immediately took the thought off his mind feeling ashamed of feeling such a thing. He was exploding with questions, but the answers were, for the moment tantalizingly out of reach. Fortunately, something good came out from this experience. Harry was shown a side of Snape that he never imagined being possible. Wonders indeed never cease. Snape actually cared for someone.

Although, Harry was still having a difficult time in accepting that, that someone was his father.


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter and co

**FLIGHT OF FANCY**

**Chapter Two**

_Oh…_

_My… _

_God… _

_What have I done? What was I thinking? Kissing a student…and Harry, of all people!_

_I'm supposed to be a man with principles. _

_If Dumbledore ever got word of this… _

_James, damn you! You're the one to be blamed for this. _

"Would you look at that! They're at it again. It's disgusting!," a young Severus Snape told his Slytherin friends.

"Who is?" the older student with silver blond hair, who was seated across Snape, asked.

"Who else? James Potter and that blasted Sirius Black! Just look at them, they're practically all over each other. They might as well hold up a sign that says, "HANDS OFF. PRIVATE PROPERTY."

The older student chuckled. "Is that jealousy I hear beneath that hatred?"

The younger student shook his head adamantly.

"Oh, come on now! Don't deny it. You've been ogling at that Potter boy for the longest time…,"

"I have not been ogling!"

"Okay I believe you, whatever you say. Just so you know, I've also seen Potter ogling at you quiet a few times…,"

The young Severus Snape stood up. He had enough.

"You want me to prove it to you, Lucius? Fine! I'm going to go there to the Gryffindor table right now and bring James here! And then, you could ask him personally!, " he told him. He did not like it when people test his patience. Before Lucius could reply, he marched down towards the Gryffindor table, ignoring the glares of some Gryffindor students as he passed them by.

"Potter, we have to talk,"

"Scram _Snape._ You're not wanted here," Sirius Black told him. He inched closer to James as if to protect him.

"I wasn't talking to you, _Black. _Or is you're name Potter now?" Snape hissed. He could feel his temperature rising.

"You take that back! Or else…," Sirius threatened.

"Or else _what?_ " Snape challenged.

"STOP IT!" It was James.

"Sirius, stop threatening Snape. Snape, _what _is it that you want to talk about?" James asked.

Severus Snape's voice relaxed and softened.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" The young Severus Snape noticed that James was trying hard not to laugh at what he said.

"Whatever for?"

"I just need to clear something out. This won't take awhile," Snape said. He noticed that Sirius was about to say something but James stopped him from speaking. James looked at his boyfriend waiting for his approval. When he saw him nod, he spoke to Snape.

"Fine. Just for a minute, " he said and stood up.

"This won't take long. Let's go," Snape said walking ahead. However, instead of going to the Slytherin table, he changed his mind and proceeded instead to an unused classroom just outside the Great Hall. He did not want Lucius or the rest of his housemates to hear any of this. Severus could hear faint footsteps coming from behind him. Once he saw James going around the corner, he grabbed him and pushed him inside the room.

"What was that all about?" James asked rubbing his arm.

"Have you been ogling at me?" Severus Snape asked him. It was no use to beat around the bush.

"Wha-tt?" James stuttered.

"You heard me."

"I—I don't know what you mean! In case you haven't noticed I'm with Sirius…," he told him.

"Hah! I knew it! Lucius was just pulling my leg!" Snape said to himself, forgetting that James was still in the room.

"Can I ask you a question then?" James asked him.

"What? Oh, right. What is it?" Severus asked distracted.

"Have _you_ been ogling at me?" James asked stepping closer to Severus.

"Me? Of course not! I'm not into you know…," Snape stammered.

"Same sex relationships?" James asked him softly moving in closer now.

Snape gulped.

"Yes, if that's the way you put it," he said, taking a step back.

"How would you put it then?"

"Oh, I don't know I guess just like what you said," James was awfully close to him now. Snape took one more step back, unfortunately there was nowhere else to go except through the wall. He gulped again.

"I never answered you're question," James told him.

"But you did….," Snape said. Without warning, James pushed him in the wall none too gently and kissed him. The initial reaction of Snape was not of disgust but warmth. He responded immediately and was welcomed with the hot tongue of James exploring his own mouth. He could feel himself harden as James pressed his body into his. James must have felt it because he heard him groan.

"James…" he moaned. It was then that he felt the other man's hands reach the clasp of his robes.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked between breaths.

"Hush. Just something that I think you would enjoy." James got down on his knees. Severus Snape could not believe that this was happening.

"You're going to….?" Snape asked bewildered.

"Oh, come on now! Don't tell me you hadn't had a blowjob before!" James exclaimed.

Snape shook his head.

"Well, well, well that's a surprise! Oh well, in that case, I think we should get started, huh? " James said. Before Snape could react. James unclasped his robes revealing his now hard erection. He took it in his hand and slowly stroked it.

Snape moaned.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful when you're in ecstasy?" James said, squeezing.

"Oh, do shut up! Just….just get on with it!" Snape said huskily. He felt James hand move up and down his erection faster and faster…

He felt that he was going to explode. Without any warning, James took him in his mouth. He felt him sucking and licking him in every part as he could possibly could. James' mouth swallowed him up deeper and deeper, his hands twisting with rhythm.

He screamed out James' name when he could not take it anymore. He exploded into James mouth and he in turn willingly swallowed every last drop of his cum. James stood up and gave him a sweet and deep kiss on his mouth.

"Feel like changing your mind now?" James whispered in his ear.

"It's over?" Snape said out of breath.

"Why? Do you want more?" James asked him giving him a wicked smile.

"Does Black know that you do this?" Snape asked him. He was still a bit out of breath.

James turned solemn.

"It won't matter anyway," he said.

"Why ever not?" The young Severus Snape asked. It took a few seconds for James to respond.

"Because he's in love with someone else," he told him.

"Ahh…and how do you know that?" _I shouldn't be prying, I shouldn't be prying_… The young Snape thought to himself like a mantra.

James leaned back on the wall and avoided Snape's calculating gaze.

"Something's changed. He does not look at me like the way he had looked at me before. I could just feel it. We're not as close as we were once before. I think he moved on to someone else…,"

His voice trailed off. Snape was taken aback. He did not expect this from him.

"So," Snape said darkly, "you decided to make yourself feel better by doing this to me?" He asked, feeling the anger rise again.

"No! It's not like that…"

"Then what?" Snape prompted.

James sighed.

"You're not going to like what I am about to say," James said.

"Try me."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, yes. Just get it out of your system. I think we've spent too much time in here already," Snape told him. He could hear the footsteps and chatter of the student body retreating to their respective houses. _Damn, I missed dessert!_

"Sirius has and will always be my closest friend. I never wanted anything more or less than that.

Things just got out of hand last year and Sirius took it the wrong way. I think that what we did wrong was that we did not want to hurt each other's feelings, so up until now we've been pretending that everything's okay. I realized just recently that we were wrong. "

"When are you going to tell him?" Snape blurted out before he could stop himself. This was a personal issue for James but he couldn't help asking. James on the other hand, did not seem to mind.

"Tonight. It's better sooner than later. "

Snape merely nodded.

"Well, I better go now. Sirius would probably kill you if I'm not there in one minute," James said. He gave Snape a peck in his cheek before turning towards the door.

"Wait!" Snape called out to him. James turned around to face him.

"I…er…_why _exactly did you kiss me and ermm…you know…? _Oh, Severus that was __**really**__ eloquent!_

James gave him a knowing smile.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't."

"Because, beneath all that sarcasm and insults, there is something inside you that is willing to love. And also, I've had a crush on you since second year. Not to mention I find you to be a handsome fellow, if you wash your hair often. And…,"

"Yes, okay. I think I get the picture here. I….Wait! Did you just say you have a crush on me?"

The young Snape asked.

"Since second year. Do you have a problem with that?" James asked smiling now.

"Yes! I mean no…I find that flattering. I have a confession to make also actually," he said.

"I'm all ears."

"I've had a crush on you since my second year too."

"You don't know how odd that sounds coming from you. I don't mean it as an insult okay? I'm not used to seeing this version of Snape, proclaiming his love for me. "

"Don't push it. "


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter and co

**FLIGHT OF FANCY**

**Chapter 3**

Damn you James.

A firm hand hit the mahogany desk violently, not caring that the potion on the desk would spill. Grumbling to himself, Snape opened the lower drawer and retrieved an almost empty bottle of a very strong wine, opened it, and drank it down.

Damn him to hell indeed. See if I'd care.

It was true that he and James had a "thing" so to speak during their school days, but after James met Lily...that was it. A thing. A schoolboy crush that should have just remained a crush. He knew he should have never gotten himself involved with James. But he only realized the full impact of his decision when he was assigned his first major task as a Deatheater.

That, had changed everything.

And now after what just happened, he had James' son to worry about.

Harry Potter never liked Potions class. He considered it to be his worst subject. Not because of the subject itself, but because of the Professor. It is expected that every time in Potions, he would get reprimanded by Professor Snape for the smallest of things. Today was no better, in fact it was worse.

When Harry entered the dungeons classroom, he glanced at Snape trying to make some eye contact or at least get some sort of acknowledgement of what happened last night. But Snape took his glances as something to deduct points from.

"Potter!," he snapped, "This isn't a Quidditch class you know, get back to your seat at once. 5 points from Gryffindor," he said. Harry was supposed to reply back to defend himself but he stopped. It would not do good to make matters worst. Maybe he could just talk to him personally after class.

He took his seat beside Ron.

"Where have you been?" Ron whispered as he dropped lacewings on his cauldron.

"I got delayed," Harry told him, which of course wasn't entirely true. He did get delayed, but not because of an outside force but an internal one.

_I'll wait,_ Harry thought to himself,_ I'll wait until after class to talk to him_.

There was a soft knock on the door that made Severus Snape half jump and half-annoyed. Who would dare disturb him on a time like this? He never did like people knocking on his door whenever he was checking papers, add to that the whole time during Potions class with the Gryffindor sixth years, he couldn't help but steal occasional glances at Harry, of course Harry did not notice this. He tried to forget, he wanted to, but...

The knock came again, this time a little bit louder then the first one.

"Enter," he barked.

Harry stepped in the room.

Severus stared at him, mask on.

"Sir...if I may speak...,"

"Say your piece Potter, and make it quick. I got a lot to do."

"I..," Harry seemed to falter, "I was wondering...about last night..."

_Why was it so hard for me to say it?_

_Why am I even having this dilemma? This is so stupid..._

"Potter, if you're just going to stand there, then I suggest you leave, before you really test my patience,"

"I wanted to ask you what happened last night. Whatdidthatkissmeant?" he said the question all too fast.

Snape stared at him from right behind his desk. Face as cold as ice, contemplating what he was going to say to Potter.

"If I tell you, would you promise to leave at once,?" he said, voice harsh and cold.

Harry all but nodded.

"That _kiss_," Harry shivered at the word, "did not mean what you are probably thinking of in that head of yours," Snape said coolly.

"You said something about my father….," Harry said swallowing the nervousness and uncomfortable feeling he felt sinking in his stomach. _Nervousness?_ Why did he feel nervous?

Snape had a resigned look on his face. There was a moment of silence before he finally spoke.

"It's true. James and I were together before but that….," Snape stopped all of a sudden. His face seemed to pale even more and his hands were gripping the edge of the table rather hard. He seemed to be in pain. He pushed back the chair he was sitting in all of a sudden, which made Harry jump.

"Professor…what?" Harry asked bewildered.

Snape paid him no heed; he gripped his left forearm, and quickly made his way to the cupboard situated on the left. After muttering a spell to himself, the cupboard flew open. The cupboard appeared to store different kinds of potions. Big surprise, really. Harry noticed an oddly familiar grayish potion….

Snape appeared to be reaching for it. He grabbed the potion and was about to remove the stopper when all of a sudden he gasped out loud and then froze. His body slumped unceremoniously on the ground. A splintering of glass, and grayish liquid trickled on the dungeon floor.

Minutes seemed to go by as Harry stared dumbfounded, at the pale body on the floor. He stood still for a while, not daring to move. In the end, it was his Gryffindor courage that made him approach the body. Snape was now lying on the floor on his back, eyes closed, and pale as ever.

He almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

Careful not to step on the grayish liquid, he touched Snape's arm, testing if he would respond or not. Sensing no response, he started to worry. He then pulled up Snape's left sleeve, just above his wrist. He sighed with relief when he felt the slight beating pulse.

_I shouldn't just be standing here. I should be doing something. Should I go and get Madam Pomfrey?_

Glancing one more time at Snape's body on the floor. He left the room in a rush.

"Harry. Can you please explain to me what happened? "Dumbledore asked him. His eyes full of concern. Harry was in the hospital ward. Once he had fetched Madam Pomfrey and told her about what happened to Professor Snape, she immediately called for Dumbledore. Now there he was, being examined by Dumbledore, while Madam Pomfrey attended to Snape.

Harry thought quickly.

"I well...Professor Snape called me for a detention. I was just clearing up with him what time it was. When, he suddenly collapsed. "Harry said, thinking back. He hated lying. But that was the only reason he can think of.

"That's all?" Dumbledore asked.

No. Harry wanted to say

"Yes," And then he thought of Snape grabbing his left arm. "But, before collapsing, he also grabbed his left arm...as if it was in pain. He tried reaching for the cupboard to get a potion...," Harry explained. This bit of information intrigued him.

Dumbledore made a thoughtful "Hmm" and stared past Harry.

That was when, Madam Pomfrey came rushing to where they were, she looked clearly angry.

"Dumbledore! Sir, I mean...I warned you this might happen," her tone could be described to be accusatory.

"And what did you warn me my dear Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore seemed to be amused at her state.

"What you actually made Severus do. It's unfair for him. It's his health you're playing at. And I can't...I won't allow this. I may hate his sarcasm at times. But one more episode could really impress a permanent damage upon him, "

Dumbledore gave an audible sigh.

"We were aware of the precautions. You must know, that I would not have put up Severus into this without his primary agreement. But it's all for the best. He plays a very important role for the Order…,"

It was Madam Pomfrey's turn to sigh.

"I know. But was the potion really necessary? There were people in our side that had to die already…and You-Know-Who is still You-Know-Who…,"

Harry did not want to think about causalities then. Sirius' death was still fresh on his mind.

"Sir…Professor Dumbledore?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes Harry?"

"What _does_ Snape actually do for the Order?"

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey gave each other knowing looks.

After awhile, Dumbledore told him, "It's Professor Snape, Harry. Well, I thought it would have already been obvious to you. Let's just say, Snape is a reliable source of information…and he must not be found out, "

"Well Dumbledore, I think Harry knows quite a lot now, "Madam Pomfrey remarked.

Harry knew when he was not wanted anymore. But comments like those still irked him.

"Well, I have to be going now Madam Pomfrey. Do keep me updated on his condition. And Harry," Dumbledore looked at Harry.

Harry gulped.

"Thank you for informing Madam Pomfrey right away. If it weren't for you and you hadn't been there, God knows, what would have happened if Professor Snape was found hours later. And I'm pretty sure Professor Snape would appreciate what you did, " Dumbledore told him and with that, he gave him a smile.

Harry smiled back and followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing. All kinds of ideas and thoughts flitted through his head about Voldemort, Snape, and his father….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

**FLIGHT OF FANCY**

**Chapter 4**

Harry Potter woke up with a start. He found himself breathing heavily, perspiring and sweating. He had just gotten up from a dream he couldn't remember much about. All at once a mix of emotions flooded inside of him. Not knowing what to do and feeling restless, he sat up looking around him.

It was still night, that much was certain. The curtains on the windows were still drawn. The heavy snoring and shifting sounds told him that Ron and the other boys at the dormitory were fast asleep. It was too dark to see much of anything.

There was not much for him to do in the middle of the night (or was it before dawn?). He thought of all the things that had happened over the past day or so. About Professor Snape, about what Dumbledore had said about him being an important member of the Order.

And he thought about the kiss that had turned his view of Snape…no, Professor Snape upside down. He wasn't an enemy or a hated Professor to him anymore. Well, he did still dislike his obvious treatment and attitude towards other people. But then again, he had cared for someone, so maybe there was good in him. Harry shivered at the thought. What was he thinking? Something _good_ in Professor Snape?

But then, the curiosity got the better of him, as it always did. He found himself now creeping towards his trunk, making sure no one would wake. There it was, his invincibility cloak, lying neatly folded beneath. He carefully wrapped it around himself, not caring if he was still in his sleeping clothes. When he made certain that he was properly covered from head to toe, he then slowly made his way down the dormitory, making small and determined steps as he went.

When he arrived at the Hospital wing, he made sure that there was no one following him, and he also checked if Mr. Norris was anywhere around. Satisfied, he tried looking for Professor Snape, amid all the white beds. But he already guessed where he was, as he saw a corner bed by the window with white drapes covering whoever was laying there.

As he slipped through the drapes, he saw Professor Snape, looking very beaten down and very, very pale, even paler than normal. He seemed to be breathing steadily. He was lying flat on his back. His pale face was serious and calm, eyes closed. He also noticed how thin he looked, his sallow face looking worse.

Unconsciously, he reached for Professor Snape's arm, lying over the sheets, tracing the frame of his arm, as if to comfort him and relieve him of whatever pain he was going thru. He shivered at the coldness he felt, but Harry did not seem to mind, in fact he liked it. Cold against heat. Ice and fire. It seemed to be a good notion…

And then deep black eyes were looking directly at him.

"_Potter_," a voice, cold and emotionless spoke.

Harry jumped and drew back his hand, as if on fire.

"What are _you_ doing?," Professor Snape now asked him. Voice constrained.

Harry couldn't speak and he stared at Professor Snape. His face was furious, but Harry caught an expression on his face, an expression that had him wonder. This was replaced immediately.

"Explain yourself," he said.

And then Harry did, "I'm sorry Professor Snape, I thought…I, just wanted to check on how you were," he replied nervously. He knew he sounded that he was stuttering.

"Get out. I am still your Professor. I can still deduct point for your disobedience," he replied to Harry. His arm came up and pointed towards the exit of the Hospital wing.

Harry, too shocked and embarrassed to say anything, hurriedly prepared himself to leave, but then he heard footsteps nearby.

"Get under the bed!" Professor Snape grunted. And Harry, all to willing to do so, forgetting that he had dropped his invisibility cloak (that was how Snape saw him), slid under the bed, just in time, as in came Madam Pomfrey looking a bit annoyed and ruffled. And standing just behind her was Professor Dumbledore wearing a purple nightgown.

Harry, hidden under the bed could only hear the voices. He recognized at once Professor Dumbledore talking.

"Severus, I'm sorry to wake you, but this couldn't wait,"

There was a long pause, as Harry assumed that Professor Snape was pretending to get up from his slumber.

"Anytime, Albus. You know I owe you my life," Snape's voice was tired, but still strong enough to hear.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick. We need you to step down as Potions Master in the meantime,"

There was another long pause, then a sigh.

"So be it Albus. But please, whoever my replacement will be just make sure he or she is good," Professor Snape added bitterly.

"We already found a replacement for you, not to worry. He will start tomorrow," Dumbledore assured Professor Snape.

"_Tomorrow? _Albus! "There was movement on the bed. Professor Snape seemed to have made an effort to sit up.

"Relax now Severus. Nothing too worry about like I said. This has to be done. You must disappear. The students and the wizarding body must realize and know that. We can create a story of course. A façade. Unfortunately, Severus Snape has undergone and caught a magical illness that is only curable with a long rest. He will be confined in a rest house in South America..,"

"South America?" Professor Snape scoffed.

"Please Albus, if we were to make up some far off country, at least let me choose. India," he added.

"Okay. India it is then. Now since we've got the story settled. The Order needs you to stay at Spinner's End. Don't worry we'll make sure no one comes looking for you. You will be based there while working to bring down Voldemort. You will tell Voldemort that you made the entire story up about your illness, so that I, Dumbledore would leave you alone, and you would have the perfect alibi to do his bidding,"

"Well, you certainly seem to have everything covered," Professor Snape said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"For now," Dumbledore said. Harry could almost imagine the smile on Dumbledore's face.

"Now, I'll have you get back to your…rest. Tomorrow, during the morning feast, I will announce your unfortunate leave of absence, and the new Professor who will relieve you of your duties," Dumbledore told him.

A pause again.

"Albus, what about the potion? "

"You continue to take it as usual. It's vital that your true intentions remain hidden. We don't want Voldemort to know,"

"And the new Professor? " Professor Snape prodded.

A pause, coming from Dumbledore this time.

"Remus Lupin will be taking over Potions while you're gone,"

Harry could almost hear a pin drop.

"_Lupin? _Why him?"

"Because, he has the potential in Potions, and we need someone inside from the Order," Dumbledore told him, not concerned at all at the sudden volume in Professor Snape's voice.

"_No_," Professor Snape said vehemently. "No, no, no and absolutely No," he said again.

Dumbledore gave an audible sigh. "I'm afraid Severus, you don't have any choice on the matter, I'm really sorry," he said.

There was grunt and then movement again.

"You can leave now," Professor Snape replied.

When Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey left, Professor Snape coughed. Sensing that this was a signal, Harry got up from under the bed. He couldn't look at Professor Snape straight in the eye, in fear that his anger would be targeted to him as well.

"You do realize that it would be best that you forget the conversation that transpired," Professor Snape told him.

"Yes, yes sir…I won't tell anyone, "Harry said. His eyes remained on the floor.

He retrieved his cloak on the floor. But before wrapping himself with the cloak, he dared look at Professor Snape.

Professor Snape's eyes were burning with something he could not describe. Was it pain? Or maybe something else entirely? This was the same expression that he saw when he touched Snape's arm. And then almost as if it never happened, Professor Snape looked away.

"Snape…I mean Professor…I just want to say…," Harry began.

Professor Snape focused back his attention to Harry, but now his eyes were expressionless.

"I just wanted to tell you, I hope you feel better soon. I know, it sucks…I mean it's not pleasant to be in the hospital bed all helpless. I know, based on experience," Harry told him.

_What was he thinking? Telling all of this to Snape? Snape, for crying out loud! _

Snape lifted his eyebrow.

"And I wish you all the best in your mission or whatever," Harry finished. And before Harry lost his nerve, and before he could think that what he was about to do would equal a confinement at St. Munggo's, he leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Harry then wrapped his cloak around himself, not daring to look at Snape anymore because he was definitely embarrassed. And he knew he would regret it later on. As he stepped out of the drapes, he heard a sound from the bed that almost sounded like a "thank you."

But he knew that was probably just his imagination playing with his mind.


End file.
